


[podfic] Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Fahrenheit 451 - Ray Bradbury, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Books, Cover Art, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dystopia, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quotations, Rebellion, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Crossover with Fahrenheit 451. John and Sherlock have become fugitives and joined the Book People. First written to fill Morganstuart's prompt on the Sherlock kinkmeme.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Judge a Book by its Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770374) by [archea2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archea2/pseuds/archea2). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/v530qk7rvff3sn8/SH-F451%20Don%27t%20Judge%20a%20Book%20by%20it%27s%20Cover.mp3?dl=0) ( 11.1 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:11:03

**Author's Note:**

> music is by Bernard Herrmann and is from the 1974 Fahrenheit 451 movie. 
> 
> Much thanks to archea2 for letting me podfic this lovely little fic!


End file.
